


Captured Memories

by onesquishedcat



Series: Secret Love [5]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yongguk becomes curious about the recent pictures Himchan has taken on tour. Then he finds a video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured Memories

Yongguk is exhausted by the time they get back to the hotel room, and all he wants to do is pass out. The concert a few hours ago had gone really well, but the heat in Singapore has all but sapped the last of his energy. Himchan is just as dead walking behind him, for once completely silent, and Yongguk is thankful for that.

 

The room is nice and cool when they finally make it there, and Yongguk laughs at the small moan Himchan lets out as he flops on his bed. "Don't lay down, Channie," He says a bit late, falling to sit on the edge of his own. "You still need to shower."

 

Himchan grumbles into the bedspread before he rolls over. "But I don't want to," He whines, his muscles aching. Yongguk sighs good naturedly and gets up, moving to shake the other man's shoulder. "Come on, Himchannie. Tell you what, you go first, and then you can sleep earlier."

 

Himchan pouts at him, but Yongguk stares him down, and eventually Himchan gives in. Rolling off the bed, Himchan gets up and gathers his bathing supplies, sighing hard as he traipses into the small hotel bathroom.

 

Yongguk hears the water turn on and shakes his head, laying back on his bed. When he opens his eyes, they fall on Himchan's camera on the bedside table. Yongguk smiles when he remembers the sight of his best friend taking pictures of the fans, and of the other members. Surprisingly, many of them usually turn out really nice.

 

Himchan has a knack for taking nice pictures.

 

Helping himself to the little device, Yongguk turns it on and opens the saved files, smiling as he moves through the pictures. Zelo's smiling face, a few fan shots, Youngjae, Himself, one of Jongup and Daehyun. Yongguk finds himself laughing at the pre-show selcas Himchan took, some of the other members making stupid faces behind him.

 

Then he comes across a video file. The preview looks like their hotel room floor. Had Himchan accidently filmed it? Or was it something else? He isn't sure what to expect when he presses play.

 

_The first sound is of someone's laughter, close and loud. "Jonguppie," Himchan squeals, and the camera moves from the floor up to the corner of the room where the second youngest is dancing, making faces. Jongup stops and turns to grin at the camera, striking a pose. "Okay! Now it's your turn, hyung!"_

 

_Himchan's hand appears in the frame as he moves it back and forth. "No, no! You keep going!" But Jongup shakes his head, advancing onto the bed with a grin that looks a bit mischievous. "Come on, hyung," He says, reaching. "Let me film you now!"_

 

_The camera backs up as Himchan shuffles back on the bed out of reach, and Jongup follows, finally climbing right over Himchan and straddling his hips as he stares just above the camera at Himchan's face._

 

_"Jonguppie.."_

 

_Himchan breathes against the speaker, and Jongup's expression softens as he leans down. The frame is overtaken by Jongup's shirt covered chest as the sounds of lips smacking and a quiet groan is heard that sounds suspiciously like Himchan._

 

_"Jongup.."_

 

_When Jongup pulls back, his eyes are bright and his lips are a bit swollen as he takes the camera from Himchan's slackened fingers. He turns the camera around and suddenly Himchan fills the screen, his hair a mess over the pillow as he tries to hide his face by covering it with his hands. He seems embarrassed, but Jongup is encouraging as he wiggles in Himchan's lap, one of his hands curling around Himchan's wrist and tugging._

 

_"Come on, hyung.."_

 

_Himchan eventually lets go, his cheeks flushed as he smiles up at Jongup. “You’re beautiful, hyung,” The younger murmurs, and Himchan giggles as he slaps Jongup’s chest. “Flattery will get you everywhere, Moon Jongup,” Himchan replies, sitting up. His hand pushes at the teenager’s chest, and Jongup gets the hint, shuffling around until he’s the one lying down. The camera follows Himchan as he moves beside Jongup’s legs and helps him out of his pants, a smirk on his lips as he rubs the younger boy through his boxers. Jongup groans, the frame becoming a little bit shaky as he rolls his hips up to help Himchan get his boxers off._

 

_Himchan hums softly as he moves between Jongup’s legs, hands running up the firm thighs of the dancer. “You really should let me film you instead, Jonguppie,” He murmurs, even as he shuffles down to lay on his stomach. Jongup hums a negative, spreading his legs wider as Himchan’s hand wraps around him and the older smiles beside Jongup’s hard length._

 

_He gives it a few more pumps and then leans down to press a kiss to the tip, pink lips parting to take the younger boy into his mouth. Jongup groans as Himchan sinks down on his length, his eyes rolling up to stare right into the lens._

 

_“That is so sexy..”_

 

_Himchan laughs as he pulls back, licking his lips. ”Only for you, Jonguppie,” He murmurs, and his voice already sounds wrecked. Jongup is quite large for his stature, and Himchan loves the fact that he fills him up so nicely. This time when he goes down, he only uses his mouth, and Jongup can’t help but moan when he brushes the back of Himchan’s throat._

 

_Himchan takes that as his sign to go, upping the pace until he’s bobbing his head in Jongup’s lap. Jongup moans the older man’s name and shifts the camera, his arm appearing as he slides his fingers into Himchan’s unstyled locks. Himchan hums, head moving faster and Jongup knows he won’t last._

 

_Clenching his fist in the light-coloured strands, Jongup pulls him up and Himchan stares at him in question. “Jongup-ah?”_

 

_Jongup groans. “Please, hyung?”_

 

_Himchan’s smirk returns as he leans over the bed, digging through the bedside drawer for something._

 

_Finally the older finds what he’s looking for, dropping them on the bed as he reaches down to pull his shirt over his head. The camera moves from Himchan’s face down his body until Himchan notices._

 

_“Jongup!”_

 

_Jongup’s chuckle shakes the frame until Himchan’s hand obscures it, and then there’s a few minutes of scuffling. Finally, the lens is unblocked to show that Himchan has gotten ahold of it, and now it is pointed up at Jongup again, kneeling between Himchan’s legs._

 

_When the camera moves downward, Jongup’s got two fingers inside Himchan, his other hand wrapped around his condom covered dick. Himchan hisses right behind the camera, pelvis arching up as Jongup prepares him. “I don’t..mm, I don’t mean to rush you, baby, but we don’t have much time..” Himchan groans, and Jongup sticks his tongue out at the older. “Okay, impatiencehyung. But don’t complain tomorrow if you ache.”_

 

_Himchan hums an affirmative and spreads his legs, the camera sliding down Jongup’s body to where he’s got Himchan’s ass lined up with his hard erection. Himchan’s abdomen tenses as the younger pushes inside, his hand moving to Himchan’s thighs as he spreads him open, and they both groan when the dancer finally gets all the way in._

 

_They both wait a few moments for Himchan to adjust, the sound of their breathing a bit hard in the otherwise quiet room. Jongup’s face looms closer as he reaches up and pushes the camera down, clearly wanting a kiss as Himchan’s low moan becomes muffled._

 

_“O-okay, Jonguppie..”_

 

_Jongup hums as he sits up, and the focus is shot for a second when Himchan drops the camera. He quickly picks it up again just as Jongup slams back into him, and Himchan’s moan is so loud it blocks out the sound of anything else._

 

_Jongup’s thrusts are powerful as he holds open Himchan’s legs, nearly folding him in half. The reverberations of skin slapping skin and moaning grows as they both spiral out of control. This time when the camera falls, Himchan picks it up and sets it on the bedside table facing them instead, and as soon as his hand leaves Jongup is taking it, forcing it above Himchan’s head. His gaze is intense as he leans down to capture Himchan’s lips, and the older cries out when the younger hits that spot that has him seeing stars._

 

_He’s chanting Jongup’s name when they break the kiss, the fingers of one hand clenching in the pillow beneath his head while the other wraps around himself between them, jerking nothing more than a blur._

 

_“J-Jongup..!”_

 

_“Him..chan..”_

 

“Jongup?”

 

Yongguk nearly jumps a foot in the air, hands fumbling with the camera when it slips from his fingers. Luckily he catches it and manages to shut it up by hitting the power just as Himchan walks out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his shoulders with one end drying his fluffy hair.

 

He peeks out when all he gets is silence, seeing Yongguk laying on his bed but no one else in the room.

 

“Guk?”

 

Yongguk hums, really hoping Himchan took his contacts out because his face is all shades of red right now and there may or may not be a problem with the size of his pants in a certain area.

 

It’s just been a long time, alright.

 

“I could have sworn..oh well. Shower’s free.”

 

Yongguk grunts in acknowledgement, waiting until Himchan has collapsed on his bed to make a mad dash for the bathroom.

 

Unfortunately, it isn’t until his heart has stopped hammering against his ribs and the white has been washed down the drain that he realizes.

 

The view on the camera had been on the right side of the room.

 

Yongguk always slept on the right.

 

“DAMNIT HIMCHAN!”

 

In the room, Himchan scrunches his nose and buries deeper in his clean sheets, arms wrapped around a pillow. He wished it was a certain someone, but maybe next tour he could convince Zelo to switch roommates with him.

 

Yongguk could be unnecessarily loud sometimes.

 

Honestly. Some people were trying to sleep.


End file.
